Something Worth Fighting For
by WishingDragon45
Summary: Akihisa has a date... with Miharu? What could this be about? Read to find out! No new stories until I get AT LEAST 5 reviews! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Baka and Test, I just borrow the characters and make them carry out whatever twisted plot I want.


"WHAT?!" The exclamation was heard all throughout the school. It was Friday, everyone else had left except for the small group of teens sitting in classroom 2-F

"Come on, guys. Be mature, will you? I'm going on a date tonight, is that so hard to believe?" said Akihisa Yoshii, the so-called Idiot of Fumizuki Academy.

"Well, yeah. It's very hard to believe that you're going on a date tonight." replied Yuuji Sakamoto, Akihisa's so-called best friend.

"Sorry Aki. It's just, I can't really see you going out with anybody." said Minami Shimada, Akihisa's flat-chested love interest, and the whole reason that he was going on this date tonight.

"She's right Akihisa-kun" said Mizuki Himeji, Akihisa's other love interest.

"Well great, even my friends don't think that I could actually be going on a date." he said bitterly.

"Sorry Akihisa, it's just that you never had any luck with women until now, so it's natural for us to be a little surprised." said Hideyoshi Kinoshita, the star of the Drama Club and Class F's resident trap.

"Mmm" replied Kouta Tsuchiya, A.K.A. Muttsulini, the Ninja Pervert of Class F.

"Oh, well if thats all it is, then I'll see you on Monday." said Akihisa as he walked out of Class F.

Akihisa arrived at the restaurant and sat at the table that he had reserved for tonight. It was far enough away from the windows that the others wouldn't be able to see who he was meeting, and close enough to the nearest exit that he could escape quickly, should the need arise. Looking around, he saw her. She was wearing a light green dress, and her hair was up in a bun.

He quickly stood up and pulled out her chair for her. When she sat down, he pushed her chair forward and took his seat.

"I know why you asked me to come here." said Miharu Shimizu, Ambassador of Class D, Minami's stalker, and notorious man-hater.

"I just wanted to negotiate." he replied.

"Negotiate?" she asked, a perplexed look dominating her features.

"Yeah. I want to negotiate what it will take to get you to stop chasing after Minami." he stated firmly.

"Idiot, I won't give up so easily." she said with a sardonic smirk.

"No need to mock me Shimizu-san, I'm just here to ask you to stop chasing Minami. It's difficult to confess to Minami when I have a love rival" he said.

"Love rival? You're serious, aren't you?" she said, surprised.

"Yes, yes I am." he said.

"And you expect me to just give up? Why do you think that you can make her happier than I can? How are you so special?"

"I'm not, in fact I don't deserve her in the slightest, but I love her, and for as long as I have a chance, I'll fight for her, because she's worth fighting for."

"You really mean that, don't you Yoshii-kun?" she asked, awestruck at his words.

"Yeah, I do. Will you consider my request?"

"I think I can do that." she said as the waiter arrived to take their orders.

The next day, Miharu called Akihisa to tell him what she had decided.

"Hello?" Akihisa asked.

"Yoshii-kun? This is Miharu, I called to tell you, if you really believe that Minami's worth fighting for, then you have my blessing. I'll step down and give you a chance."

"Seriously?! Thank you so much!" he exclaimed.

"It's nothing, but just know that if she doesn't return your feelings, I'm going to start chasing after her again."

"That sounds fair." he said.

"I'll see you on Monday." Miharu said, hanging up.

The date had gone well. They had eaten dinner and made small talk as though they were actually a couple. Niether of them mentioned Minami or their romantic rivalry, and they both had a good time. Before they left, Akihisa paid the bill and tipped their waiter generously. All in all, it was a nice night.

Akihisa ate breakfast, got dressed, and left his apartment to meet Yuuji and the others. They were all going to the pool again like they had done at the beginning of the year. Akihisa took his swim gear and house keys and ran towards the school building. When he got there, everyone was there except Minami. A few minutes later, Minami and Hazuki arrived, along with Shouko, Aiko, and Yuuko. When they got to the pool, they found Miharu waiting for them.

"Hi Yoshii-kun!" said Miharu brightly.

"Please, Shimizu-san, just call me Akihisa. Everyone else does." he replied, grinning.

"In that case, you can call me Miharu." she said with a smirk.

"Alright Miharu, was that the only reason you came here today?" Akihisa asked.

"Not exactly, I also wanted to thank you for our date last night, I had a lot of fun." she said, ignoring the looks of pure shock on Akihisa's friends' faces.

"I'm glad. I had fun, too." he said, grinning.

"I know it's not any of my business, but what was the point of taking me on that date? You didn't need my approval for anything." she replied, curious.

"Well, even though we never really got along that well, I still considered you a friend of sorts, so I didn't want to go behind your back and do anything to make you mad." Akihisa responded.

"Akihisa, that means a lot. Thank you." Miharu said, blushing.

"Will somebody PLEASE explain what's going on here?" Minami exclaimed.

"Well Akihisa, this is your chance. Fight for her. Show me she's worth it." said Miharu.

"Minami, last night, I went on a date with Miharu." he said.

"Why? How? I thought she hated men." Minami said, confused.

"She does, but I convinced her to meet me last night. We talked, and I asked her to... to stop chasing after you." Akihisa said, staring at the ground.

"Why'd you do that? I can handle her on my own." Minami said, still puzzled.

"Because... because I, um... I LOVE YOU! And I wanted her approval so that I could tell you without any interference. I know that I don't deserve you, but if you'll have me, I'd like it if you'd go out with me." he said, blushing a deep shade of red as he stared intently at the pavement under his feet.

Minami just stared at him, blushing. Niether of them said a word for what seemed like hours, they just stared at one another, faces red.

Finally, Miharu broke the silence.

"Akihisa, yesterday, you told me that you didn't think you were good enough for her, what did you mean when you said that?" she said, hoping Akihisa would take the hint and tell them what he had told her.

Akihisa, figuring out what Miharu was talking about, decided to come clean.

"I've always been the Idiot. Everyone has always looked down on me for being unintelligent, but the whole time they've been putting me down, it was never true. I'm smarter than everyone thinks, I just didn't want to tell anybody. They'd just ask why I kept it secret, and I still can't bring myself to talk about that. The point is, I didn't think that she'd want someone as broken as I am. My depression always made me keep others at arm's length in order to keep myself from hurting any more than I already did. My cheerful persona was always just an act to keep from dragging my friends down with me. I don't want Minami to be disappointed if I can't give her the love she needs. That's what I meant when I told you that I'm not good enough for her."

As Akihisa finished his short speech, Minami looked at him with wide eyes.

"Aki, I love you, and everything you are. I've loved you ever since we were first years, your depression can't change that. I'll always love you for who you are, and if you're broken, I can help put you back together again." she said, her eyes filling with tears.

With that, she pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. He returned it with enthusiasm, if she wanted to help put him back together again, he wouldn't object.

Miharu watched the two of them with a sad smile. She knew after Akihisa's talk with her that he truly loved Minami, and she wanted her to be happy, even if the price of that happiness was that Miharu had to permanently remove herself from the picture. She would find someone eventually, maybe she could see if Kubo wouldn't be opposed to seeing if there was anything between them.

Well, as Akihisa had just learned, you never know how a situation is going to play out unless you take a leap of faith, because some things are worth fighting for.


End file.
